May vs Misty
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Ash and Co. meet a girl that Ash knows from his past. Things heat up from there! Part of Ultra Warrior series


**_May vs. Misty!_**

By: DJ Rodriguez 

****

******A while ago, peace was roaming everywhere in the dimensions. DJ, the Ultra Warrior, was very bored until he heard something interesting. With his mind, he heard Misty from the _Pokemon_ dimension say that she loved Ash. DJ smiled to himself for he knew that Misty loved Ash, but he frowned when he also heard another voice. He heard the voice and soon was grinning from ear to ear. He called his monsters and told them all about his plan. Soon, the monsters were nodding of approval and DJ telaported them all to that dimension. "This will be an excellent show to watch!", DJ said to himself as he turned on his TV Soon, the battle-of-the-century was about to commence!**

**            In the _Pokemon_ dimension, Misty was traveling towards Cinnabar Island with Ash, Pikachu, and Brock. She was still working up enough guts to tell Ash how she felt about him. When she and Ash were alone in the clearing of a meadow, she walked up to him and was about to say something when they both heard a loud scream from the woods. The duo looked up and saw a young, brunette girl, about three or four years older then Ash, running from the woods with a look of horror on her face. The girl, wearing a short orange blouse and green mini-skirt, fell in Ash's arms in a faint and Ash carried her back to the campsite where Brock had set up. The girl woke up after an hour and saw Brock, Pikachu, Misty, and Ash. "Where am I?!", the girl said in a shocked voice. "You're in our campsite. You fainted and we brought you here.", Ash said to the girl. She said, "I'm looking for Ash Katchem from Pallet Town.". Ash said that he was the one and she suddenly jumped for joy. She flung herself to Ash and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm Gary's sister, May. Remember, we used to play together when we were little.", May told him. Ash studied the girl closer and found a little scar on her left leg. "Hey! I know that scar. You hurt yourself when you and me were playing _Pokemon_ in the playground. You cut yourself when Gary called you from the swings.", Ash said to May. The two looked into each other's eyes and Misty was very worried at this scene.**

**            Misty quickly broke up the scene and asked May, "So, what were you running from?". May told the group that she was running from some monsters that were chasing her. You see, DJ heard May's thoughts and decided to test if Ash loved either May or Misty. He sent Biolantte, Manda, King Kong, GiaMantis, and Spixa to terrorize May and send her in the direction towards Ash and the others. Pikachu said, "Pikachu. Pika Pika.". Ash explained that Pikachu was hungry and he wanted something to eat. May took out some sandwiches from her backpack and gave it to the others. She split a ham sandwich between her and Ash. The two looked into each other's eyes and were transfixed on each other. Misty was getting worried because she didn't like the way they were looking at each other. "Ash, how about I stay with you guys. I'm afraid that those weird monsters might come back.", May asked Ash. He agreed and soon, a little battle would commence and the fight will be shocking as Pikachu's _ThunderShock!_**

**            Later on that day, the gang began their way to Cinnabar Island. On the way, Ash was telling May all about his adventures and even showed off his Pokemon for her. May was impressed and she told Ash everything she knew about the Gym Leader, Blaine. Over the time, Ash and May were getting very close. After a few days of traveling, the gang came across a beach and Pikachu saw a sign in front of them. "Pikachu?", Pikachu said. Brock took a look at that sign and soon he let out a heavy sigh. "It says that Lapras just left and won't be back until tomorrow.", Brock said to them. "We might just camp out here until Lapras gets back.", Misty said. Ash agreed, but his full attention was on May. Misty was very angry because May was taking her spotlight. She just hid her anger and went to the waters to wash up. Later that night, May was up and looking at the beach with Ash. "So, you think that we might still be an item after these years? Even though my brother forbid me to see you and you going to be a Pokemon Master, I still liked you the way we were when we were little.", May asked Ash. Ash just closed his eyes and nodded a little. He was blushing, but May didn't see it. Little did they know that two pairs of eyes were watching them. The first pair belonged to a jealous girl named Misty, who was hiding behind a rock behind the duo. The second pair was in the water, a horror beyond imagination! Soon, the plot will thicken!**

**            When the duo were about to hug each other, Misty came in with a fit of rage! May was taken off guard and Misty tackled the girl down. The two began to rumble and soon, the fight was taken into the sea. The two were making the water around them turn white from their thrashing. Ash tried to stop them, but then a large tentacle came out from the sea! The slimy thing wrapped itself around Ash and pulled him straight under the water! Ash was gone and the girls didn't know it yet. Meanwhile, the two were still thrashing each other for about 30 minutes. "HOW DARE YOU COME BETWEEN MY BOYFRIEND AND ME!!!", Misty exclaimed to May. "HE WASN'T YOURS FROM THE START, TWERP!!!", May shouted back as she body-slammed Misty into the water. The hotheaded redhead came bubbling up from the waters and was about to attack when she noticed that Ash was gone. "Where did he go?", Misty asked. "He was right here. All that's left are his footprints, still standing.", May answered Misty. The duo looked everywhere until Misty spotted something. "It looks green and slimy. Something like on a tentacle.", Misty said. May looked at the substance and said, "It looks like that came from the monster that was chasing me earlier.". Soon, Biolantte came out and in one of her tentacles, she held Ash. The girls screamed to Biolantte, "LET HIM GO!!!". Biolantte just roared and turned herself into tiny light particles. She flew into the air and also took Ash with him. The girls were in horror as the light disappeared from sight.**

**            Misty and May were in shock, but soon, luck would play its part in rescuing Ash. Misty and May went back to camp and got their PokeBalls ready for action. They didn't wake up Brock and Pikachu because the two wanted to rescue Ash themselves. After following the direction the light went to, the duo found a strange portal opened. Soon, they saw Biolantte with Ash in tow. The monster went into the portal and soon, disappeared. Misty and May quickly followed her before the portal closed up behind them. Soon, they were on Monster Island. They saw all of the monsters, but the monsters didn't see them. Godzilla and Big G were testing their strength, King Kong and Rodan were testing their agility, and the rest were testing themselves against one another. Misty and May saw Biolantte and followed her. While following her, May and Misty talked to each other. "Misty, there's one thing I don't get. You said that Ash was your boyfriend. Why didn't he tell me?", May asked her. Misty blushed and answered, "He doesn't really know. I do love him, but he doesn't know it yet. Secretly, he is my boyfriend. To me, he is.". May just smiled and continued to walk ahead of Misty. "I'll tell you something else! After we rescue Ash, we finish our match! And it ain't with Pokemon!", Misty said to her. May just glared and kept on walking. Soon, the duo found Biolantte's lair.**

**            Biolantte, King Kong, Manda, Spixa, and GiaMantis were in a circle, guarding Ash who was dangling on a rope. He was not moving and that was when the girls began to worry. Misty took out Starmie and Staryu while May took out Charizard and Primeape. The girls were hiding behind a rock and were waiting for the right time to attack. Suddenly, three figures appeared and began to go straight to Ash. Misty took out her binoculars and started to get a closer look at the three visitors. "OH NO! IT CAN'T BE!!!", Misty exclaimed. It was Team Rocket! The three were not even flinching when they brushed past the monsters. Jessy walked straight up to Ash and began to spin him around the rope. "With this little brat out of the way, we'll be able to capture Pikachu!", Jessy said excitedly. Meowth commented, "As long as we have these monsters on our side.". James was just giggling with delight and the Team was laughing gleefully. Misty and May were boiling mad and wanted to tear Team Rocket apart. "ATTACK!!!", the two shouted as each of them unleashed their Pokemon! Staryu and Starmie took on Manda and King Kong while Charizard and Primeape rumbled with Biolantte, Spixa, and GiaMantis. The girls ran from behind the rock and prepared themselves to face Team Rocket! The battle was about to begin!**

**            First, Staryu and Starmie watered down the two monsters with their _Hydro Pump_, but were over-whelmed by their gigantic size. King Kong used his _Mega Punch on Starmie and Manda wrapped himself around Staryu. The Pokemon were being weakened, but soon froze the two by luring them toward the Ice Chamber on the left side of the lair. Charizard and Primeape were being tested to the limit when Biolantte and Spixa were attacking. Biolantte used her tentacles to squeeze Primeape while Spixa and GiaMantis took care of Charizard. GiaMantis was clawing and slashing Charizard while Spixa began to wrap him in his silk web. Biolantte used her tentacles to squeeze Primeape hard, but that only made him madder. Struggling to get free, Primeape began to use his __Karate Chop to cut the vines that were encasing him. With a burst of strength and fury, Primeape broke free and began to _Thrash_ the gigantic monster! Biolantte used her acid to sting Primeape and blind him. With Primeape blinded, Biolantte made her escape underground. After Primeape wiped out the acid from his face, he tried to find his quarry, but failed. He soon turned his attention to Spixa and GiaMantis that were defeating Charizard. Charizard was going down, but Primeape jumped in just in time. Primeape grabbed GiaMantis and gave him a good thrashing! The insect was trying to counter-attack, but ran off after Primeape gave the gigantic insect a _Seismic Toss_! Charizard used his flame to burn the web that was sticking to him and started to advance on Spixa. Spixa countered by flying on top of Charizard and giving him a poison sting with his needle. Charizard roared in pain, but soon charred Spixa to a crisp with his _Fire Blast_! The monsters retreated, but the battle was not over!_**

**            Near the center of the lair, Misty and May were going all-out on Team Rocket. Misty gave Jessy a powerful roundkick to the face and tripped her with a sweeping low kick. Jessy retaliated with a roundhouse punch to the face and tossed her away. Misty slowly got up and jumped high into the air. Jessy was amazed, but was stunned when Misty stomped on her face when she came down! Misty was so mad that she actually threw Jessy into the boiling pit of lava that Ash was hung over. Luckily, Team Rocket was nothing more then holograms that felt solid. Misty was relived to have defeated Jessy and began to tie Ash down from the rope. May was having trouble with James since he was much taller and stronger. James knocked her down with a slap. May got up and came back with a powerful headbutt! James was stunned, but May kept going at him with fast punches and kicks. She got James near the lava pit and was about to deliver the final blow. James was bruised up, but got a lava bath when May knocked him into the lava pit with a huge shove! Meowth ran away and the girls carried Ash away from the lair. "It looks like we make a pretty good team, Misty.", May said. Misty smiled and said, "Thanks. But remember, we still got our match to finish!". May smiled and both advanced to the portal that was still opened. It was opened because DJ opened it again. The adventure was halfway over, but the main event was about to start! Get ready!**

**            Misty and May set Ash down in front of his sleeping bag and went towards the beach. "It looks like I got to teach you a lesson. And that is to never mess with other peoples property!", Misty said as she prepared for battle. May remarked, "It looks like you'll need the lesson as well as a hospital plan!". The two girls circled each other and Misty started the attack. She followed with a left punch, but missed her target. May countered that move with a sledgehammer! Misty went down, but May continued the attack. May picked up Misty and slammed her with a back body drop! Misty soon regained strength and countered May with a high-jump kick! May was stunned and Misty capitalized with a headbutt. Misty and May were fighting in the sea, which was turning into white foam from their thrashing. "Now, it ends here and now! _WATER __POWER SLAM!!!", Misty shouted as she picked up May. The redhead jumped up high and slammed May with a devastating power slam! May was down, but she slowly got up. May whispered, "I have kept Ash for six years and I'm not going to let you have him.". Misty just smirked and charged at May. She blocked the tackle, but Misty blinded her with a splash of water. May was trying to see, but it was too late. Misty got up and said, "It looks like you just lost Ash. _WATER POWER SLAM_!!!". Misty did the same move to May and this time, she didn't get up. Misty went over to May and the girl said weakly, "I give.". Misty jumped for joy and not a moment too soon. The sun was coming up and the two girls went back to the camp._**

**            When the others woke up, they saw the girls soaking wet. "What happened to you two?", Brock asked them. Misty and May just smiled and said that they were taking a bath. Ash was still out-cold, but Pikachu woke him up with a shock! Ash jumped up and looked at the two girls. "What happened? Last time, I remembered, you two were fighting.", Ash said to himself. "It looks like you were having a dream.", Misty said to him. Ash just shrugged it off and walked down to the beach. Luckily, Lapras came and the gentle sea-creature offered the group a ride towards Cinnabar Island. "May, you want to come?", Brock asked her. May looked around and said yes. She hopped on Lapras and sat on the left of Ash. Ash was now sandwiched between Misty and May. When Lapras took off, Misty turned to May. "I thought you learned your lesson! Ash is mine!", Misty said to her without Ash noticing or listing. May gave a sly smile and remarked, "You just won the first round, darling. You have to do more better to get me out of the way.". Misty growled, but sat back so Ash wouldn't suspect a thing. Back on Monster Island, DJ was quite content. "It looks like this day wasn't so boring after all. I got a good fight and also my monsters faced the Pokemon. They need more work, but I'm confident that they will beat them! In the meantime, I need some pizza.", DJ said to himself. The Ultra Warrior got up and went to fix up a pizza for himself. More adventures coming your way, so stay tuned!**

**_THE END___**


End file.
